


When You Leave

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: A difficult away mission takes its toll on Captain James T. Kirk.





	When You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Could be actually be TOS or nuTrek, if you erased that one line about it being the “second” maiden voyage. I think this in both versions of Kirk... Yeah... Factor in early life, upbringing, character and events like Tarsus IV at a young age, and this is what you get on being reminded of what happened.
> 
> And poor McCoy. He DOES seem to have run-of-the-mill luck, doesn’t he?  
> And the oops-hello-nice-planet meetings never did go well in TOS episodes, so I imagine it’ll be the same way in any universe.

"I hate it when people do that. I hate when people leave you. When they give up. Give up when they didn't have to."  
McCoy wondered if he would ever be part of an away mission that didn't leave the Captain beaten, broken or bleeding in the worst sense.  
He and Spock were the only ones still in his company after their day on a class M planet with the Xzeon people. Indigenous people who had taken their own lives rather than face the prospect of a life in a world they now knew to hold more than just stars in the sky they had idolised.   
Noting the slumped shoulders and unusually taught face, McCoy knew there was little he could do medically. Best leave it to Spock, he thought, standing up. The two had grown together as a cohesive team over the last few months of what they had all come to call the Enterprise's second maiden voyage.

Spock waited a moment for the doctor to leave, then pulled Kirk to his feet so he could forcibly make him move to lie down on the bed in the Captain's own quarters. It was with a twinge of concern that he noted the lack of protest or discomfort at such treatment.  
Kirk closed his eyes and did not stir again from where he'd collapsed, arms bent with hands up beside his head.

Spock just watched the younger man, analysing the current rates of his life signs.   
Despite what he thought to be every instinct in his Vulcan body, he kissed him gently.  
"I will not do that."


End file.
